Foremia Academy
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: An academy in the forest outside of the giant city. Sort of a Crossover but the idea is kinda original... Reiki Shutuagi is once again the main character of the story and is a super natural Magician!
1. Lesson 1: Welcome to the Academy!

_**Foremia Academy – Lesson 1: Welcome to the Academy!**_

_Tch... I do not know why Rex wants to put me in a Magic and Weapons School this time around... But... I guess I mine as well... Hoping I don't get suspended..._

A girl thought as she was walking down the paved road of the city. She was on her way to the Academy that she will be attending.

_My name is Reiki Shutuagi... I have been suspended from every other school in this giant city for whatever reason! It's pretty big bull crap... This city probably has a school for every little thing. But... Now... I have to attend Foremia Academy on the edge of town in the middle of the forest! It is a Magic and Weapons Academy and you must have had a recommendation or some sort of connection to get into it... Well... The person that takes care of me, Rex Goodwin, is actually one of the guys who run the school... I wonder why he hasn't put me in it before! He knows how much I hate any ordinary school of the city. I wonder what this Academy is going to be like... I heard it is a Dorm School. I guess I won't be late for school, then... But... I will be stuck with Rex for a long time... Oh well... Into the forest I go..._

Reiki walked along the paved road until it became dirt at the entrance to the forest. She read the sign: **"Beware! Those who go beyond here must be prepared for monster attacks!"**

"Good thing I brought my swords like Rex recommended... I just hope those monsters don't get in my way or they will be the ones that will be paying!" Reiki said to herself as she dashed down the dirt road and into the forest.

She ran along the trees, there were so many, she thought that she was just going in circles. Reiki was glad that she brought her stuff to the Dorm the day before. All First Year Students were told to go to their Dorms first thing in the morning. Years were classified at this school by the year you join. It doesn't matter how old you are and you will still be a first year on your first year at the school.

Reiki ran along on her way and then some monsters appeared in front of her. She smiled and yelled, "I guess in order to get into THIS Academy... You're gonna have to be able to beat the crap out of who gets in your way!"

She quickly took her two swords off and went charging at the monsters. "Prepare... This is the end!"

Reiki backed up and chanted: "Shoot down from Heaven... Prepare your own ending! Let's go, I Summon: Spirit Soldier! Destroy them!"

She pointed and the Spirit flew after them and attacked. Reiki's skill was way too much for these monsters...

_In this world... Magic and the abilities to Summon exist. We can can call upon power from the World of Spirits... People go there when they die and become a Spirit. If we make a Pact with that Spirit, we can summon them to aid us in combat. But, only certain people hold this power... I guess, though... It can be a good thing when someone dies. You can always see them again if you have this power.... As long as you can find their Summon Stone and make the Pact with them. Not many others even recognize this magic anymore. They are too busy with Electricity, Fire, Waters, Winds; Just the stuff that helps their own existence! _Reiki thought about how much she hated when people just abused what magic was in this world...

There was a toll from somewhere in the forest. There was a giant clock ringing. Reiki looked into the forest and said to herself again, "D-Dammit! It's almost time for the Introduction Ceremony! I guess I don't have to go to my Dorm..."

Reiki ran down the road to the Academy Campus. There were giant buildings off to the side. The ones on the right were the Boy Dorms and the Girl Dorms on the left. The main school building where the Teachers Rooms, Offices, other rooms, and classrooms are. Reiki ran into the giant doors and then looked around the giant meeting hall... Reiki saw the headmasters and teachers gathered up in the front and then said to herself, "...I guess I'll just go see Rex...."

She ran up the stairs and saw Rex walking to her. Reiki gave him a smile and he said, "Have you've been to your dorm?"

"Didn't bother... I was late anyways... Remember I was ready yesterday?" Reiki asked.

"That's right..." Rex smiled to himself.

"I didn't know there were so many students at this school..." Reiki turned and saw hundreds of Students walking through the doors.

"We all here have made a giant Academy for those who want to learn, practice, and use Magic and Weapons...." Rex turned to face the crowd of students along with the other Teachers.

Reiki walked up and stood next to him. It might be weird if others see a girl dressed in the Academy clothes up there. She didn't care that much...

Most Students at the school choose the basic outfit, but others like Reiki can customize it to their fitting. They can add anything or make it longer, whatever you want... But, no matter what, your outfit has to be Pink for Girls and Blue for Boys. Reiki was the only one who didn't obey this rule. She wore a Blue Outfit, Reiki didn't like the color Pink. It was just not in her taste.

Reiki's Outfit had a long back cape coming off of the jacket. It was like a trench coat, just flowing behind her. She had two parts of the collar parted off, with another collar underneath. She kept her jacket clipped together and had her end sleeves buttoned together, too. Reiki wore short pants that were only as long as her knees. She kept those buttoned together, also. Lastly, she had boots on with different buckles around the.

At this school... Even the teachers wore some kind of uniform like the Students. Rex's Outfit had a short jacket on, the basic design and buckles were like Reiki's... She might have even based her's off of Rex's. He had two belts and long pants with boots. Reiki must have based her outfit off of his because it was similar in many ways.

"Alright, students!" The Headmaster walked up to the podium at the staircase and announced, "I would like to welcome you all to Foremia Academy for the Magic and Fighting! Welcome back old students and I would like to welcome new students to the school! By now, I hope you all have seen your Dorms and hopefully got comfortable. Today is Class Assignment Day. Everyone will be assigned their classes by our various teachers here."

The crowd of returning students cheered for their Headmaster. Those new weren't very aware of him or much of the Academy. That was almost always the case.

"I would like to turn this over to our Vice Headmaster, Rex Goodwin!" The Headmaster stepped out of the way.

Rex walked up to the podium; he was being followed by Reiki who had a big grin on her face. He then said to the crowd, "Hello everyone. Returning Students know me and to the New Students: I am Rex Goodwin, Vice Headmaster and Co-Founder of this academy along with Headmaster Ryushu Tanozaki. I hope you all find variety in this Academy with Alchemy, Forging, Weapon Classes, Magic Training, or even regular classes like in any normal schools. I really hope you all have a good time here! Have any questions, please ask any of us here. We are there to help you. Now... Please report to your assigned Homeroom for Class Assignment."

Reiki clapped along with all of the other students. She kind of stood out in the stand of teachers. She also stood out since she was wearing the colors of a male student even though she was a girl.

Rex stepped down and asked, "Was that good?"

"As always... I guess..." Reiki shrugged.

"Wh-What is that supposed to mean...?"

Reiki giggled to herself and said, "Anyways... Where is my Homeroom?"

"What Class?"

"First Year Alchemy."

"Oh, that is easy! Go to the second floor, last classroom on the right side. Got it?"

"Yea! See ya later!" Reiki ran off.

Rex waved to her and said, "Later."

Reiki ran up the stairs. She was before everyone else, as it seemed. Most of the other students were probably talking with each other. Reiki looked down the hallway and ran as fast as she could along the halls lined with classrooms. She got to the last door and it read: **"First Year Alchemy Classroom. Beware of Explosions!"**

She sighed and opened the door. There was a teacher standing in the middle of the floor and he looked up and glared at Reiki. The Teacher spoke with soft words and asked, "You must be...."

Reiki finished the sentence with, "...Reiki Shutuagi!"

"I noticed you from the Assembly. You were standing next to Vice Headmaster Goodwin..."

"Yes I was," Reiki got quiet.

"I heard you've been suspended by every school in the city," The teacher glared again.

"So?"

"You are a bad student, then."

"It's not like I care. Rex just throws me in school to make friends. As if I do."

"You should try."

"I don't care!" Reiki shouted. She was glad the door to classroom was closed.

"Tch... You are so arrogant..."

"Shut up..."

"No wonder you've been suspended from all the schools..."

"What did you say?" Reiki yelled.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in school."

"Like I said! I don't wanna be in school! I am not interested in it!" Reiki complained, she was having a hard time trying to make out her point.

"Hmph...."

The doors opened and students flooded into the room, talking to each other.

"Take your seats," The teacher said.

The students took seats of their choosing. Reiki chose to sit in the back of the room, she thought that this Homeroom was going to be a treacherous one since she didn't like the teacher... And he didn't seem to like her or her attitude either.

"Alright class," the teacher cheered himself up, "I am your Alchemy Professor for this year! Doctor Ryori Anozashi. I will be your Homeroom teacher for this year, too."

_Why and how is he so cheerful all of the sudden? ...Is he bipolar....? Weirdo..._ Reiki thought to herself.

"Now, I will call you all up one by one for Class Assignment. You will get your Classes and Schedule for this Semester. First... I will have Reiki Shutuagi come up here!" Professor Ryori pointed directly to the back of the room. The entire class had their eyes directed as Reiki.

_He so did this on purpose because of earlier!_ Reiki thought as she stood up out of her seat.

"Here you are..." Anozashi glared at Reiki. She gave him a dirty look and went back to her seat in the back of the room. Her coat trailing behind her.

Anozashi grinned and threw a kunai at Reiki. She turned around after sensing the second he threw it and caught it on it's edge. She then said, irritated, "Won't work on me."

He then threw flames at her. Reiki caught the flames using a wind spell. She vanished from the spot. Her teacher was very surprised. In a split second, Reiki was behind Anozashi and said in her mind, "Split Second, Blind Spot!" With that, shadows surrounded her teacher. In another second, Reiki was back to walking back to her seat.

Anozashi put up a Protect Spell and asked, "How are you so skilled?"

The entire class was freaked out by what had just happened.

"I was raised by Rex Goodwin, a Master Magician. But, that doesn't affect me if that's what you thought! I trained myself to get to this level," Reiki sat down in her seat. She folded her arms together in disgust.

"Tch... How old are you?"

"Fourteen Years Old."

"Wh-What?"

"What is wrong with my age?"

"Are you capable of Summoning Spirits?"

"Yes."

"Hmph... Meet me outside once I'm done with the rest of these students. After getting schedules, students get the rest of the day off."

"Whatever."

The entire class was looking at Reiki. She was only fourteen and had so much skill... And that she can Summon Spirits...


	2. Lesson 2: Spirit Summoning Showdown

_**Foremia Academy – Lesson 2: Spirit Summoning Showdown**_

Reiki fell asleep waiting for all of the students in class to get their Schedules. She had gotten bored of waiting and just decided to sleep in her chair. But, there was a boy in front of her who turned around and said, "Wake up!"

"H-Huh?" Reiki immediately woke up from her sleep, blinking at why she had just gotten yelled at by some boy.

"How are you so powerful?" The boy asked her as she was still trying to wake up from the yell.

"Name first!" Reiki commanded to the boy.

"S-Sorry about that! It's Kio Takura!" The boy smiled to her.

"Kio Takura... Where have I've heard that name...?" Reiki asked herself.

"I dunno," Kio shrugged.

"Ah ha! You are the Meta Knight, aren't you?" Reiki almost jumped out of her chair.

"H-How did you know...?" Kio lost his smile.

"That sword on your side... I noticed it's hilt. It's the sword the Meta Knight carries. It's name is Galaxia, or the Master Sword," Reiki observed.

"I guess it didn't help that I had the cape too..." Kio sighed.

"Didn't notice," Reiki shrugged this time.

"So, why is the oh so powerful Reiki Shutuagi attending Foremia Academy?" Kio asked.

"Rex made me," Reiki moaned with her head on her desk.

"That's right. Rex Goodwin raised Reiki Shutuagi," Kio put his hands together.

"Unnecessary...."

"Heh, sorry 'bout that. Anyways, I'll ask again, why are you so powerful?" Kio asked again.

"Didn't you hear me? All I did was train myself..." Reiki looked at a Spirit standing next to her. He chose not to show himself to Kio. Spirits can do that...

"But, how? Oh yea, how can you Spirit Summon?" Kio kept on asking.

"Fine... I'll admit it... When I was five years old... I fell in a coma, as Rex says. During that time, I was in the Spirit World with all of the Spirits. I made almost all of my Pacts there and at that age," Reiki explained.

"R-Really? That is one of the most rare things ever to happen to someone! To go to the Spirit World..." Kio was dreaming of what it would be like with all of the Spirits. He wondered how many Spirits there really were in all existence; In this world and the next. He wondered how many lived in the Spirit World and in what forms...

"It is?" Reiki asked, tired.

"Yes! It's one of the rarest things of all time!"

The Teacher was listening on their conversation and said, "Kio Takura. Come up here at once and get your schedule."

"Okay!" Kio jumped out of his chair and ran up to the Teacher's Desk.

Reiki fell back asleep and then was interrupted quickly after, "Alright, class! You can all do what you want for the rest of the day until Dinner Time! This is a free day. Remember, tomorrow is the start of regular classes!"

The entire class ran out of the room and Kio came up to Reiki and asked, "Wanna come with me?"

"I've... umm... Got something to do... Sorry..." Reiki said.

"Okay! I'll just see you at Dinner, okay?" Kio ran to the doorway.

"Alright," Reiki smiled a little and waved goodbye as Kio ran down the hallway.

"Hmhmhm... Come outside with me," Anozashi went to the doorway and made sure that there were no more students coming down the hallway.

"Fine," Reiki pouted as she stood up from her chair and walked towards her teacher.

He walked down a hallway leading to the Target Training Area. It wasn't opened up to students yet since classes have not started yet. The Area is set to open tomorrow.

"What do you want with me?" Reiki folded her arms together.

"Summon a Spirit!" Ryori Anozashi yelled to Reiki.

"Fine..." Reiki held her hands together and started the Chant:

"I who stand in front of the Heavens... Open the gates and aid me in my fight against evil. Rise once more, Heavenly Soldier!"

A Soldier with a lance and wings landed in front of Reiki. He was wearing a helmet and heavenly armor.

"So you can indeed Summon a Spirit..." Anozashi examined the Soldier standing by Reiki.

"Now, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see."

"Bull crap."

"Hmph..."

"See...?"

"You are too smart."

"What?"

"You know way too much for your age..."

"Shut the hell up!" Reiki screamed.

"Rex was wrong to raise you. He should have left you dead."

"What?" Reiki screamed on the top of her lungs again.

"He should have just let you to die!"

"Say one more thing and I will kill you!" Reiki was behind Anozashi and had a Light and Dark Sphere around them. There were no means to escape. Reiki had summoned about ten more Spirits in the matter of just seconds... This was just a sample of her full power. But, now, Reiki was holding both of her swords to Anozashi's neck.

"Hmph... Your skills are impressive... You were able to Summon ten more Spirits in the matter of seconds. No need for a Chant, I see... How do you do it?"

"I will NEVER tell you! You do not deserve to know!" Reiki was ready to take his neck off.

"You are pathetic... Relying on brute force?"

Flames were surrounding Reiki and spread to the Sphere. Reiki closed her eyes and yelled, "Just die in hell!"

She slashed his neck with the two swords... But... He vanished from the spot.

Reiki looked up and saw Anozashi standing in a clear. He formed about a hundred Kunai with his power and said, "Your power is indeed powerful... But reckless!"

He teleported behind Reiki but she was quick and said, "Earth Divider!"

Rocks surrounded her Teacher and he said, "Sayonara! Full Blast Beam!" A flash of light came from his hands. Reiki put her hand in front of where it was aimed and then said, "Reflect."

Reiki caught it and then Heavenly Soldier came onto her teacher but he vanished from the spot with a Chant echoing: "Stand in front of the Heavens and breathe down an Infernal Pain! Let's destroy them, Molten Ghanna!"

"Seven Stardust Blaster!" Seven stars scattered around Reiki and shot after Anozashi.

Anozashi fell out of the air and said, "Damn... Damn you for being so strong..."

Without Anozashi knowing, Reiki teleported above him and shot off a bullet and an explosion went off in the ground. Withing the smoke, the teacher came after Reiki and tried slashing her, exclaiming, "Die! I will end your pathetic existence!"

Reiki didn't do anything and let herself be slashed. Reiki flew into a tree and crashed to the ground. Anozashi was confused that she didn't try guarding. Based off of her actions before, she would have either dodged it, teleported away, or would attack back... He walked up to her and pointed a Kunai to her head and yelled, "Sayonara!"

A blast of light attacked where Reiki was... but she wasn't there. "Haaaah!" Reiki stabbed both of her own arms and then blood gushed out and all over the place.

"...What in the world...?" Anozashi asked himself.

Some of the blood was all over the ground around him and on him. He stared at the blood on his legs.

Reiki stood up and had a big grin on her face. She then snapped and yelled, "Say goodbye. This is where you will end! Shout as loud as you can. Rise to the stars of the heavens above. Let's go! Shining Dragon!"

A Dragon dyed in the light appeared out of the sky and let out a roar. Reiki grinned some more and then screamed, "Destroy him! Snap: Bloody Tears!"

The blood on the ground and on Anozashi was glowing and then dissipated into the air. The drips then exploded at Reiki's snaps. She yelled again, "Bloody Tears: Shining Bloods!"

The Shining Dragon flew down and shot through the air. The blood exploded in Anozashi's face. He fell down to the ground with his own blood coming down. He then just said, "How...? You're... So tough... But... You aren't tough enough!"

He disappeared and then held a knife to Reiki's legs and then yelled, "But, I said, SAYONARA!"

A light incinerated the ground around Reiki and then struck her legs. She let out a scream and the birds in trees went flying away. Students inside of the school heard it.

Reiki fell on her back and Anozashi looked at her and said, "I won't be defeated so easily."

He grinned and walked off back towards the school. Reiki was lying on the ground with blood everywhere on the ground. She then said to herself, _"How do I be stronger...? How am I even gonna survive this guy's class...? Where is Saiou-kun......?"_


	3. Lesson 3: Scar of Destiny

_**Foremia Academy – Lesson 3: Scar of Destiny**_

There was a figure standing in the doorway to the Main School Building. He left out his hand to Reiki who was slowly walking over and then said, "I saw the entire thing that happened. Are you okay, Reiki?"

"....Tch.... Wh-What the.... hell.... do you think.....? God... Saiou...." Reiki said in a moan. She then continued, "...Wh... What are.... you... waiting for....?"

"Sorry, sorry. Come here. I'll pick you up," Saiou bent over to him.

"Wh-What?" Reiki yelled.

He bent over again and then picked her up into his arms. Saiou just sighed. The boy's name was Takuma Saiou. He is sixteen years old and an attendant of Foremia Academy. He is an old time friend of Reiki and has known Rex's brother, Roman, for a long time, as well. He's attended the school for a long time and isn't classified under any class anymore. He just does what he pleases most of the time. Saiou's Sister, Mizuchi Saiou, is also a student at the Academy. She's finally attended the School after spending a lot of time in the Main City. Mizuchi is now a third year. Saiou was wearing a trench coat uniform. It was sort of like Reiki's coat but it stretched down more. He had his collar and cut-offs all buckled up along with his belts, too. He had big boots on and his gun-sword on his back.

"...I'm.... I..." Reiki said very slowly.

"What's wrong?" Saiou asked.

"....I... Have... no... 'Power'.... I'm.... U-Useless.... I don't.... H-Have a.... purpose....."

"What? If you think any of that for a little bit of even a second, you are an idiot!" Saiou yelled.

"S-Saiou.... I am... Useless...."

"Stop this nonsense! Don't let someone like him get to you! I know you're tougher than that!"

"B-But.... This... This is... My Destiny... It's to not have.... anything...."

"Right now.... I don't give a crap about any of that! You decide your own Destiny! You decide your own Fate! You can always change your own life!" Saiou complained.

"S-Saiou...." Reiki hid her eyes away behind her hair and then said, "What.... Kind of Power.... Lies inside of me....?"

"Whatever power that chose to exist inside of you."

"Saiou-kun.....!" Reiki started.

"What's wrong?" Saiou yelled.

"I.... There's... Something inside... o-of me.... I-It's.... destroying me from the inside... It hurts..." Reiki's golden eyes lit up.

Saiou felt one of his Tarot Cards in his pocket and pulled it out. It was the "0 – The Fool", the representation of Reiki Shutuagi... Saiou's purple eyes gazed at the card then he yelled to Reiki, "Yes, tame that power! Overcome it! This is your power! Through the pain and suffering and open up your own path! Open up your new day!"

Reiki closed her eyes tight. She listened to Saiou's words echo inside of her head. She was confused. What is the "power" inside of her? What did it mean by open your own path?

Reiki wandered around her own very thoughts and then faced the energy dancing around. Reiki walked up to it and pulled out her Duel Swords. She was felling like she was possessed... She wasn't really holding the two Swords herself. Her eyes were glowing very bright and then she charged right at the energy. She held her swords out yelling, "T-Take this!"

The energy released from the two swords went straight through the energy shape. Reiki turned around to see the results and then realized that nothing had happened to it. The energy shape regained it's shape and then said, "Pure force cannot be used to defeat someone or something. It cannot be relied on alone."

"I-I'm... N-Not... T-The one in charge of my body!" Reiki screamed.

"You must overcome anything in your way, however."

"H.... Huh....? Ngh... Haaaa!" Reiki came charging after the energy shape again.

The energy shape vanished from the spot and then reappeared next to Reiki. But, there was an explosion of flames. The energy shape then said, "W-What the hell?"

"I have control again...." Reiki felt her hands shaking. She ran after to the energy and put her hand up and said, "I guess I won't use brute force... Now... Stardust Incinerator!"

A blast of light came from Reiki's hand and covered the energy shape and the energy faded with words echoing, "A combination of the power and the magic... Is the ultimate power of all. You must harness your dual powers to defeat those who are corrupt. You can change your own Destiny. You can control your own Fate... Use my power well. I will grant you the Strain Form. Use it in a time of need."

"Strain Form.....?"

"Time will come."

"What in the world... Are you...?" Reiki asked.

"I am a Spirit from the Ancient Ages of the Planet. This planet, Frucious. I am a Spirit of the Knight known as Scolias Arucion." The Spirit Energy transformed into a Spirit in a Human Form. He wore a giant armor plating and an ax on his back. He had a giant charm in the middle of his chest. Reiki walked up and examined the charm and then asked, "What is this thing?"

"It's a Spirit Crest. It signifies that I am a Spirit," Scolias Arucion answered.

"Umm.... Okay...." Reiki didn't understand.

"You must return now."

"O-Okay...."

Reiki and the Spirit vanished from the scene of Reiki's mind.

"H-Huh?" Reiki screamed as she sat up. She was sitting on a bed in the Academy Infirmary... She looked around her. She was so confused. But, then she remembered that Takuma was taking her to the Infirmary... There was a problem.... Why was she so injured? She couldn't remember how she was injured like she was... She had absolutely no memory of before she had conversed with the Spirit of Scolias Arucion... Reiki looked over to the chair next to her. It was occupied by Takuma Saiou... He smiled to her and said, "I see you are awake."

"Wh... Where am I....?" Reiki asked.

"You... Don't remember....?" He asked back.

"Remember what...?"

_She... She really doesn't remember being beat... She doesn't remember how she got those injuries._ Takuma thought as he watched Reiki look at her legs and arms. They were covered in band-aids. _H-How... How does she have no memory...?_

He then questioned again, "You really don't remember why you are so injured?"

"Nope," Reiki nodded back and forth. She really didn't have any memory. It was... All just... Gone... Vanished... She then asked, "Do you know...?"

"It's... Um.... Kind of complicated... I'm sorry..." Takuma looked at the floor.

"It's okay. I'll be okay! So, I don't care," Reiki smiled.

"That's my Reiki..." Takuma smiled.

Then Rex came running into the room where they are and then ran straight to Reiki's side. He got down and asked, "Reiki-chan! Are you okay?"

"Hehe... I'm okay! Geez... I wonder about you sometimes, Rex-kun..." Reiki sighed.

"Ngh," Rex froze in spot from Reiki.

"Uh... Rex, it'll be okay. Reiki is just being a dork," Saiou glared at Reiki.

"Sh-Shut the hell up...." Reiki sighed.

"Uh... Huh...." Rex moaned.

The three of them started laughing and then Reiki thought she felt something...

*~*Author's Comment: Oh well if I was referring him in two ways. Takuma Saiou :D It doesn't matter what I call him! XD*~*


End file.
